Vision Of Love
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Shane Gray dreamed of a girl who made everything seem alright. His mission: To find said dream girl at all costs while on vacation. Smitchie


**a/n: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, but I had to go to a volleyball camp and then something bad happened in my family. Everything is back to normal now, so I present each of you with a new one-shot! Enjoy!**

_Sweet destiny_

_Carried me through desperation_

_To the one that was waiting for me_

_It took so long_

_Still I believed_

_Somehow the one that I needed_

_Would find me eventually_

_I had a __**vision of love**_

VISION OF LOVE

"I'm sorry, Shane. I just don't think that this is going to work out."

I sighed as my twenty-fifth ex walked out my front door. Another piece of my already shattered heart broke.

Every girl was the same, I treated them kindly, took them to expensive places, bought them what they wanted, yet every relationship ended with the same sentence.

Well if they are so sure that it won't work out, why did they go out with me for months? Why can't I find someone who actually loves me for me, not the things I buy them?

I dragged myself to bed, feeling sorry for myself as usual. As soon as my head hit the pillow, all the energy left my body and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_A beautiful brunette girl walked along the beach dressed in a white dress. The wind blew her hair around her face, and she smiled kindly at people who passed her by. Vibrant blue waves splashed against her feet, making her giggle._

_She looked right at me, her eyes lighting up. "Shane!"_

_I caught her in my arms effortlessly, swinging her around in a hug. "I love you, baby," I murmur against her forehead._

"_I love you too, Shane. Always and forever." She looked up at me and honesty shone in her eyes._

* * *

"Shane!"

I snapped out of my slumber and groaned as I saw Nate and Jason smirking at me. "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning, bro. We leave for Cabo in one hour!"

As Nate left, Jason sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled sadly. "I'm guessing you aren't taking Genine with you?"

"Nope." I paused. "Jason, do you believe in fate?"

"Fate as in what?"

"Fate as in God has someone out there for me and I am going to find her sooner or later." I looked at him hopefully.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"I had this dream, or vision maybe, last night. It was on a beach that looked exactly like Cabo and there was this girl. She was brunette and she looked like an angel. She ran up to me and she said she loved me, and I believed her. Is it crazy that I think I'm going to meet this girl in Cabo?"

Jason just studied my expression for a minute, then pursed his lips. "No, I don't think it's crazy at all. But just don't hope too much, because it could be fake as well." He patted my leg and stood up. "Be ready in about forty minutes."

"Yeah."

* * *

Forty minutes later, we were in a limo heading to the airport, and I was retelling my story to Danielle, Jason's wife, and Caitlyn, Nate's wife.

When I was finished, they smiled and kept reassuring me that I was definitely going to meet this girl. Nate said it was just a dream, which earned him a smack from both Caitlyn and Danielle.

I thanked them and soon enough we were at the airport.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Cabo in about five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

I smiled and quickly did as told. Five minutes until Cabo, five minutes until peace, five minutes until my dream girl.

The plane finally landed and I hurriedly took down my baggage. My camera case fell out accidentally and hit someone's head.

"Ouch!"

"Terribly sorry."

I didn't really care about the person, I just wanted to get off that plane as soon as possible.

* * *

Once we were at the hotel, I changed into something suitable for the beach and jogged out to the shore.

My eyes searched everywhere for the girl from the vision. My heart ached as I realized it was only me and an old couple on the beach.

I dragged myself back to my room and fell back on the bed.

Maybe Nate was right. Maybe I would never meet this girl.

* * *

"Shane. Honey, wake up."

I opened my eyes and smiled sadly at Danielle. "Hey, Dani."

"We're all going to the beach. Why don't you come with us?"

I recognized the 'don't say no' voice, so I nodded and told her I would be there in a few minutes.

After I changed into my trunks and made myself look presentable, I trudged towards the beach where everyone was waiting for me, smiling like idiots.

"What?"

Jason put his hand on my shoulder. "You mentioned a brunette wearing a white dress? Look straight ahead."

I gave him a look and did as told. My legs started shaking. There she was. The exact girl from my dream. Wearing a white dress and twirling around in the wet sand.

Before I knew it, I was in front of her. She twirled into me and I grabbed her arms. "Oh, sorry!"

She smiled up at me. "No, no. It's my bad."

I smiled and offered my hand. "I'm Shane."

"Mitchie." She studied me for a minute. "Hey, you're the one who hit me on the plane!"

My eyes widened. "That was you?"

"In the flesh."

"I am so incredibly sorry, I would never try to hurt you on purp-"

She held out her hand and smiled. "It's fine, really. I kinda feel like I know you."

I laughed nervously. "Really? Like, not from a dream or anything, right?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

My smile turned into a frown. "You dreamed about us too?"

"Is this weird?"

I sighed and took her hand. "I waited for you."

"I know."

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"

I kissed Mitchie, smiling as wide as possible. We dated for three years after we met and I never feared that she would leave me. After three years, we decided it was time to get married.

Our vision of love came true.

We just had to believe.

**a/n: I feel like this wasn't my best work, but please give me YOUR opinion, which matters most! xoxo**


End file.
